Drowning
by Ly15
Summary: Kobayashi Kenya memiliki kemampuan untuk mengulang kembali waktu. Setelah suatu insiden, dia tiba-tiba kembali ke lima belas tahun yang lalu, ke hari dimana sahabatnya, Fujinuma Satoru, meninggal karena tenggelam di sungai.
1. Chapter 1

.

Kobayashi Kenya memiliki kemampuan untuk mengulang kembali waktu. Setelah suatu insiden, dia tiba-tiba kembali ke lima belas tahun yang lalu, ke hari dimana sahabatnya, Fujinuma Satoru, meninggal karena tenggelam di sungai.

.

.

.

Bukan insiden itu yang penting. Kejadian setelahnya lah yang mengandung banyak arti.

Memang benar, Kenya sangat menyayangi Kimi. Melihat mayatnya membuatnya sangat shock.

Tapi, kemudian langit dan bumi seperti bertukar tempat, kepalanya terasa sakit, dan dia harus memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan pikirannya kembali.

"Hey, Kenya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kenya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara kekanak-kanakan itu memanggil namanya.

"Hiromi?"

Ketika dia membuka mata, dunia sudah berubah. Lebih tepatnya, berputar kembali.

Otaknya yang cerdas langsung memahami apa yang terjadi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi, meskipun baru kali ini dia bisa kembali ke masa kecilnya.

Kenya menyebutnya [Time Travel], kekuatan untuk memutar waktu yang hanya bisa dia gunakan pada kondisi tertentu.

"Hiromi..."

"Ya?" Hiromi kecil memiringkan kepalanya, tampak khawatir. Kenya lupa betapa feminimnya dirinya yang dulu.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Setelah mendengar jawabannya meluncul keluar dari mulut Hiromi, Kenya langsung melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun lalu, dengan kata lain tiga minggu dari sekarang, mayat seorang anak laki-laki ditemukan mengambang di sungai. Polisi menduga anak laki-laki itu tidak sengaja jatuh ke sungai, terbawa arus, lalu mati tenggelam. Orang-orang dewasa berpikir itu adalah kecelakaan.

Itu bukan kecelakaan. Kenya bisa tau karena Satoru telah menceritakan teorinya tentang pembunuh yang mengincar anak-anak dengan wajah serius.

Satoru tau akan ada pembunuhan di kota ini. Dan pembunuh itu tau hal ini.

Karena itulah, hari ini Satoru akan menghilang. Mayatnya akan ditemukan tiga minggu lagi.

Kenya akan mengubah hal itu. Dia akan mengubah masa depan.

.

Semuanya terasa dingin. Ini gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat.

Sensasi dingin itu begitu kuat sampai dia merasa mati rasa.

Kesadarannya terombang-ambing bersama aliran air. Dia tidak bisa mempertahankannya lebih lama lagi.

Kalau begini dia bisa mati. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Dia belum boleh mati. Dia tidak mau mati disini.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : I do not own ERASED

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Maaf atas apdetannya yang lama, tapi cerita ini masih lanjut, kok (untuk sekarang).

.

.

.

Kenya pergi ke tempat pertandingan hoki tanpa pikir panjang. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan rencana apapun.

Menemukan kepala biru kecil itu diantara para penonton yang sedikit adalah hal yang mudah.

Fujinuma Satoru-masih hidup dan baik-baik saja-duduk di bangku penonton paling depan. Misato sedang duduk sendirian di pojokan.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah pembunuh yang masih berkeliaran.

Pembunuh itu pasti berada di dekat sini, mengawasi mereka semua dengan matanya yang haus darah. Kenya akan membawa Satoru keluar dan mengajak Misato juga. Di arus waktu sebelumnya, si pelaku memang tidak mengincar Misato, tapi dia ingin berjaga-jaga dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Untuk saat ini.

"Hey, Sat-" Tangan Kenya yang menepuk bahu sahabatnya membeku.

Tubuh Satoru bergetar hebat. Udara disini memang lebih dingin daripada udara diluar, tapi Kenya yakin suhu udara tidak akan membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

Pupil matanya yang mengecil, nafasnya yang tidak teratur, dan keringat dingin di wajahnya menunjukkan dia tengah mengalami shock berat.

Satoru kelihatannya juga tidak menyadari kedatangannya sama sekali.

Mungkinkah sesuatu telah terjadi tanpa dia sadari?

Kenya mengguncang tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu sepelan mungkin. "Hey, Satoru, ada apa?"

"Kenya...?" Satoru mendongakkan kepala. Bahkan suaranya ikut bergetar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Kenya pikir sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu akan protes. Tapi, ternyata dia langsung mengangguk setuju. "Yeah, kau benar. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

"Bagaimana dengan Misato?"

"Tinggalkan saja dia untuk hari ini. Menurutku dia akan baik-baik saja."

Kenya tidak benar-benar ingin meninggalkan Misato sendirian di tempat yang diawasi oleh seorang pembunuh berantai, tapi Satoru terlihat terburu-buru. Sahabatnya itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan matanya melirik kesana-sini dengan waspada.

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Hey, Satoru, ada apa?" tanya Kenya hati-hati. Suaranya bergaung di koridor yang sepi. Pertandingannya pasti sudah dimulai sekarang. "Kau bertingkah aneh."

"Be-benarkah?" Satoru bertanya balik dengan nada yang dipaksakan normal.

Kenya benci ketika dia melakukan itu. 'Benarkah?' adalah kata yang dia gunakan untuk menghindari pertanyaan.

Itu adalah tanda bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia beritaukan pada yang lain karena kepercayaannya tidak cukup besar.

Langkah Kenya terhenti.

"Satoru, aku percaya padamu tentang pembunuh itu. Karena itulah, maukah kau mempercayaiku juga?"

Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah membuat Satoru percaya.

Satoru juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ceritakan padaku. Pasti akan kubantu kau sebisa mungkin!"

"Kenya..." Kepala biru itu menoleh sedikit, rambut poni menutupi matanya. "Selamatkan aku."

"Ap-"

"Hanya bercanda," Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu kembali berjalan. Nadanya menjadi lebih ceria. "Ayo, cepatlah, Kenya."

Kenya menggertakkan gigi. Dia bisa mengenali kebohongan. Permintaan tolongnya barusan bukanlah sebuah candaan.

Selama seperkian detik, Satoru telah mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakan semuanya, karena itulah dia mengucapkan 'Selamatkan aku'. Tapi, detik berikutnya kata-katanya berubah menjadi 'Hanya bercanda', yang artinya dia telah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi dan bertarung sendirian.

Pada akhirnya, Fujinuma Satoru memilih untuk tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Kenya menghela nafas lega saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki berambut biru yang dia kenal masuk kedalam kelas. Kemarin seharusnya menjadi hari dimana Fujinuma Satoru menghilang. Dengan begini, telah dipastikan dia bisa mengubah masa depan.

Tentu saja, masa depan tidak akan berubah dengan mudahnya. Selama si pembunuh berantai tidak tertangkap, nyawa Fujinuma Satoru masih terancam.

Kenya harus melakukan sesuatu sesegera mungkin.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku, Kenya?"

Pertama, dia harus mendapat kepercayaan.

Satoru bersandar pada dinding, tangannya dilipat diatas dada. Matanya tidak melihat lurus kearah lawan bicara, tapi kerutan samar di dahinya menunjukkan tekad.

Semua yang Satoru lakukan meneriakkan sebuah perlawanan.

Ini akan sulit.

Kenya sudah tau ini akan terjadi sejak pertama dia mengajak Satoru berbicara berdua saja di tangga tadi pagi.

"Satoru, kau ingat apa yang kita bicarakan di bus tua itu?"

Bagi Kenya yang memutar waktu ke masa lalu, ingatan itu samar-samar di kepalanya, tapi Satoru pasti bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Lupakan, Kenya. Anggap saja kejadian di dalam bus itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Sebelum dia sendiri menyadarinya, tangannya sudah menarik kerah Satoru, "Apa kau bilang?"

Ekspresi anak laki-laki yang pernah menjadi sahabat baiknya itu datar tanpa emosi. "Kubilang anggap saja kejadian di dalam bus itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Emosi mengendalikannya. Kenya memukul pipi Satoru sekeras mungkin. Bocah berambut biru itu bahkan tidak tersentak.

"Kau pernah bilang kau ingin menjadi pembela keadilan, kan? Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu! Aku ingin menjadi sekutu keadilan! Kau tidak harus bertarung sendirian! Percayalah padaku!"

Dia mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan dalam satu tarikan nafas berat.

Mulut Satoru melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Kenya. Tapi, kemarin aku telah menyadari sesuatu. Ini bukan masalah aku mempercayaimu atau tidak," Mata biru itu menghindari tatapannya. "Masalahnya adalah kepercayaanku akan membuatmu aman atau tidak."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki orang dewasa mendekat. Kenya dan Satoru terdiam. Yashiro-sensei muncul tak lama kemudian. Dia terlihat terkejut menemukan mereka berdua disana.

"Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?" tanyanya khawatir. "Ada masalah apa, Satoru, Kenya? Kalian berdua adalah teman baik, kan?"

Satoru menggosok pipinya yang memar dengan tangannya. Perasaan bersalah mulai memenuhi hati Kenya. Tidak seharusnya dia bertindak impulsif dan dikendalikan emosinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau ke UKS dulu, Satoru?" Yashiro bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sensei," Satoru menolak sopan.

"Benarkah? Aku melihatmu di tempat pertandingan hoki kemarin. Kau terlihat tidak sehat dan menghilang sebelum pertandingannya dimulai."

"Ya, kepalaku sedikit pusing kemarin, tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Apa ini? Kenya mengerutkan dahi. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat pertandingan itu. Hamada bertanding dengan sangat baik. Apa kau mau melihatnya dengan kami nanti?"

"'Dengan kami?'"

Ada sesuatu yang sangat, sangat salah.

"Ya, dengan Misato dan yang lainnya juga."

"Aku tidak tau akan datang atau tidak. Bagaimana denganmu, Kenya?"

"Eh?" Kenya tersentak. Satoru tersenyum geli. Senyuman itu membuat perasaan aneh di hatinya membesar. "Uh... Ya, tentu."

Yashiro menyuruh mereka masuk ke kelas setelah itu. Dia dan Satoru terus saja mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Kenya yang berdiri diantara mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Baru saat dia kembali duduk di bangkunya sendiri, dia akhirnya menyadari apa yang salah.

Satoru adalah aktor yang hebat. Dia berpura-pura peduli, berpura-pura tersenyum, dan berpura-pura menarik perhatian tanpa ada siapapun yang menyadari wajah aslinya. Sejak mencoba menolong Hinazuki Kayo, sifatnya yang satu ini mulai memudar hingga menghilang tak tersisa.

Tapi, saat berbicara dengan Yashiro tadi, dia kembali berpura-pura. Kenapa?

Kenya yakin yang dia ajak bicara di tangga tadi adalah Satoru yang 'asli'.

Dia pasti telah melewatkan sebuah petunjuk yang penting.

Kenya tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Dia butuh bantuan. Sayangnya, tidak mungkin dia berkata dengan santainya, 'Hey, aku dari masa depan dan temanku sedang diincar oleh pembunuh berantai'. Yang lain pasti berpikir dia sudah gila.

Kejadiannya akan beda jika saja temannya juga memiliki kemampuan [Time Travel].

Tunggu sebentar.

Mungkinkah...?

.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Satoru menghela nafas. Dia bersandar ke dinding dan memasang pose sama persis seperti tadi.

Masih tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, ya?

Kenya melihat keadaan sekitar. Semua murid seharusnya sudah pulang sekarang. Lapangan sekolah sangat sepi. Ini pembicaraan yang penting. Dia tidak ingin ada siapapun di dekat mereka.

"Satoru, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu."

"Sudah kubilang-"

"Karena itulah akan kuceritakan semua rahasiaku," Kenya menatap mata sahabatnya lurus. Satoru harus melihat tekadnya, kalau tidak, ini semua akan sia-sia.

"Aku berasal dari masa depan."

Mata Satoru melebar. Dia bisa melihat pemahaman disana, sebuah bukti bahwa sahabatnya sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Di masa depan yang kulihat, kau seharusnya mati kemarin. Mayatmu akan ditemukan tiga minggu lagi, terombang-ambing di sungai."

Satoru terlihat memucat. Dia menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya.

Dengan suara bergetar, dia bertanya pelan, "Kau juga mengalami [Revival]?"

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : I do not own ERASED

I'ts been a a long time, my friends!

Phew, akhirnya chapter yang satu ini selesai.

Tetap sabar dan setia, ya! Cerita ini masih bisa lanjut (untuk sekarang).

.

.

.

"Di masa depan yang kulihat, kau seharusnya mati kemarin. Mayatmu akan ditemukan tiga minggu lagi, terombang-ambing di sungai."

Sebelum dia bisa menahan diri, gambaran mayatnya sendiri yang membeku dan mengambang diatas air yang dingin memenuhi kepalanya.

Gambaran itu membuat perutnya terasa bergejolak.

Dia harus menutup mulutnya agar tidak muntah.

"Kau juga mengalami [Revival]?" bisiknya.

Semuanya terasa dingin. Kulit-kulitnya mati rasa. Tubuhnya membeku.

Dia tidak mau mati disini.

.

.

.

Reaksi pertama Satoru adalah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setelah pulih dari shocknya, dia mulai menceritakan masa depan tempat dia berasal. Sebuah masa depan dimana Hinazuki Kayo, Nakanishi Aya, dan, Sugita Hiromi mati terbunuh.

Dia menceritakan itu semua sambil menangis.

Air mata yang dia tunjukkan itu pasti adalah air mata penderitaan.

Satoru telah menanggung semuanya sendiri. Pasti berat sekali.

Kenya juga menceritakan tentang [Time Travel] dan penyelidikannya tentang identitas pembunuh.

Mereka berbicara di pinggir sungai berdua saja sampai langit menjadi sore.

"Singkatnya, teman kecilmu, Kimi, juga menjadi korban dari si brengsek itu, lalu tiba-tiba kau terkirim kesini, begitu, kan?" ucap Satoru menyimpulkan. Matanya tertuju pada pesawat kertas yang mengambang diatas sungai.

Kenya menatap pantulan dirinya di permukaan air sungai. Seorang anak laki-laki menatap balik kearahnya. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Kejadian seperti ini kadang-kadang terjadi. [Time Travel] membuatku bisa kembali ke waktu yang kuinginkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah di masa depan. Tapi, saat emosiku tidak stabil, inilah yang terjadi."

"Kau bisa kembali ke waktu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Satoru. Dia terlihat terkejut.

"Ya, tapi kemampuan ini hanya bisa kugunakan setiap ada masalah terjadi."

Itu adalah syarat dan kondisi agar [Time Travel] bisa terjadi. Begitu mengetahuinya, Kenya bisa mengendalikannya sesuka hati.

"Kemampuanmu berguna sekali. [Revival]ku bukanlah sebuah kemampuan. Aku lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai fenomena karena itu sama sekali diluar kendaliku," Satoru menjelaskan dengan nada pahit.

Kenya melihat kearah matahari yang sudah setengah terbenam. Sebentar lagi sudah malam. Mereka harus segera pulang.

"Hey, Satoru, ada satu hal yang belum kau katakan padaku."

Satoru mendengarkan semua ceritanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kenya sangat senang bisa memiliki seorang rekan yang bisa diandalkan seperti dirinya. Penjelasannya membuatnya segalanya lebih masuk akal.

Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang kurang, satu misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

"Satoru," Kenya menatap wajahnya serius. "Siapa pembunuh berantai itu? Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang dirinya?"

Satoru mengalihkan matanya. Reaksi itu memperkuat keyakinan Kenya bahwa temannya sebenarnya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tau," Satoru tersenyum pahit. Cahaya langit sore menerangi senyumannya.

Satoru sungguh menyilaukan. Begitu menyilaukannya dia sampai Kenya tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya dia coba sembunyikan dibalik senyuman itu.

Kata-katanya barusan bukanlah kebohongan.

Meski begitu, dia jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Selamat tinggal, Kenya," Satoru melambai pergi.

"Tunggu," Kenya memegang lengannya. Kepala biru itu menoleh sedikit. Ekspresinya tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang. "Jika kau mengalami masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Kita urus bersama-sama, oke?"

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka.

Satoru berjalan pergi. "Terima kasih, Kenya, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Tunggu, Satoru!"

Kenya merentangkan tangannya, tapi Satoru sudah jauh darinya.

Dia sering memimpikan ini. Dalam mimpinya, Satoru terus berjalan, tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Kenya terus mengejar, berlari, berteriak, merentangkan tangan, namun ketika akhirnya Satoru berada di jangkauan tangannya, anak laki-laki berambut biru itu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Lalu, Kenya akan terbangun dengan perasaan hampa.

Tapi, ini bukan mimpi. Kenya mengepalkan tangan. Ini adalah kenyataan.

Jika Satoru tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentang pembunuh berantai itu, maka Kenya akan mencari tau sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Satoru?" Hiromi bertanya khawatir. Diantara mereka berlima, dialah yang paling peka dan sensitif.

Kenya terus melihat kedepan, tidak berani menatap mata Hiromi yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. Suara langkah kaki mereka bergaung di koridor yang sepi. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hiromi hanya menghela nafas, tak menanyakan lebih jauh.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam kelas, ruangan masih kosong. Tentu saja, itu karena sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga. Murid-murid masih bermain diluar karena Yashiro-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran olahraganya lebih awal. Jam pelajaran berikutnya belum dimulai.

Kenya pergi ke tempat duduknya, tidak berencana untuk melakukan apapun selain duduk dan berpikir.

Saat itulah sesuatu di bangku Satoru menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Sebuah kertas kecil berwarna kuning.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kenya mengambil kertas itu. Dia merasa bersalah menyentuh barang milik orang lain tanpa ijin, tapi rasa bersalah itu dengan cepat menghilang saat dia membaca tulisan diatasnya.

 **Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah di tempat dudukmu. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku datang.**

 **Misato.**

Mata Kenya menyipit. Mencurigakan. Dia melihat Satoru berbicara kepada Misato tadi pagi, tapi gadis tidak-tau-terima-kasih itu masih tampak tak bersahabat seperti biasa. Kenapa tiba-tiba meninggalkan pesan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu? Kenapa tiba-tiba mau berbicara?

Ini terlalu mencurigakan.

Jantung Kenya berdetak lebih cepat saat memikirkan kemungkinan orang yang mengirim catatan ini bukanlah Misato, melainkan sang pembunuh yang dia cari.

Bisa saja ini menjadi petunjuk yang akan membawanya pada kebenaran.

Kertas kecil itu bergetar dalam genggamannya.

Lagipula, kalau pengirimnya memang Misato, Kenya bisa meminta maaf dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekatinya.

.

.

"Kenya, kau tidak mau pergi ke tempat persembunyian kita?" tanya Osamu. Suaranya mengecil saat menyebut 'tempat persembunyian'.

Kenya menggeleng. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Maaf, teman-teman."

"Oh, oke," ucap Kazu tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Satoru yang berdiri di sebelahnya menatap Kenya curiga, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia pergi bersama yang lain, tangannya ditarik oleh Hiromi dan Osamu berjalan di sebelahnya menyemangatinya.

Kenya memberi lambaian terakhir pada Hiromi yang tampak tak yakin meninggalkannya sendirian. Setelah memastikan teman-temannya pergi, dia segera menolehkan kepalanya berkeliling kelas.

Misato tidak ada disini. Apa dia sudah pulang lebih dulu?

Apa pengirimnya memang si pembunuh berantai?

Kenya merapikan bangkunya selambat mungkin. Dia berpura-pura menjatuhkan isi kotak pensilnya dan mengecek buku-buku tasnya berkali-kali.

Saat teman-temannya sudah pergi dan Kenya menjadi satu-satunya orang di ruang kelas itu, dia duduk di bangku Satoru. Matanya terus tertuju pada pintu kelas.

Siapapun bisa berjalan masuk dari pintu itu. Orang itu bisa saja Misato atau seseorang yang sama sekali asing.

Tidak, tunggu.

Kenya mengernyitkan dahi.

Jika orang yang mengirimkan pesan ini memang pembunuh, bukankah itu artinya-

Pintu kelas terbuka.

Kenya tersentak. Adrenalin mulai memompa darahnya. Rasanya bumi bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Yashiro-sensei...?"

Pria dewasa yang memasuki kelas terkesiap melihatnya. "Kenya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh, um... A-aku.." Kenya menelan ludah. Dia memasukkan tangannya yang bergetar ke kantong jaket. "Aku baru saja mau pulang. Bagaimana denganmu, sensei? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yashiro tersenyum canggung. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya.

"Aku lupa membawa sesuatu. Apa kau murid terakhir yang pulang?"

"Ya, kelihatannya begitu, Sensei."

 _Hanya seseorang dari sekolah ini yang bisa memasuki kelas, meletakkan surat di bangku Satoru, lalu pergi tanpa terlihat mencurigakan._

"Berhati-hatilah saat pulang, Kenya," Yashiro melangkah keluar kelas.

"Tunggu, Sensei!" Kenya langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan gurunya.

Sesuatu jatuh dari baju Yashiro. Beberapa foto dan sebuah pisau belati.

 _Dengan kata lain, pembunuh berantai itu bukanlah orang asing._

Yashiro buru-buru memungut barang yang berjatuhan. Dia sedikit terlambat. Kenya sudah melihat foto-foto itu.

"Sensei..." Kenya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecurigaan di suaranya. "Kenapa kau memiliki foto Satoru?"

 _Pembunuh itu adalah orang yang Kenya kenal._

Tubuh Yashiro membeku. Lalu, perlahan senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

Senyuman itu membuatnya merinding. Itu adalah senyuman pemangsa.

Hampir karena insting, Kenya mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Jadi, kau sudah melihatnya, ya," Yashiro maju selangkah. "Apa boleh buat. Kau tidak beruntung hari ini."

Kau pasti bercanda. Kenya menggertakkan gigi.

"Setelah membunuhmu, aku akan membunuh Satoru. Kira-kira bagaimana ekspresinya jika dia melihat mayatmu?"

Rasa sakit menyerang perutnya. Kenya menunduk melihat sebuah pisau menusuk tubuhnya. Banyak darah yang menetes ke lantai.

 **"Ini bukan masalah aku mempercayaimu atau tidak. Masalahnya adalah kepercayaanku akan membuatmu aman atau tidak."**

Semuanya jadi masuk akal.

.

.

Kenya membuka mata, melihat atap kamar yang memberikannya perasaan nostalgia.

Dia langsung bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Cermin merefleksikan wajahnya yang pucat pasti. Dia ragu bayangan pisau yang menusuk perutnya dan darah yang menetes ke lantai akan segera hilang dari ingatannya.

.

.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi, kan?" Satoru melipat tangannya diatas dada, menunggu sebuah penjelasan.

Dia langsung menariknya ke tangga, tempat mereka biasa berdiskusi, begitu melihatnya masuk kelas. Kenya memperhatikan wajah Satoru lebih dekat. Sahabatnya sedang menatapnya tajam, mata birunya yang jernih memperlihatkan kekhawatiran.

Tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Kenya memeluknya.

"Kenya...?"

Dia bisa merasakan nafas Satoru dengan lembut mengusik telinganya. Kenya mengeratkan pelukan.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Satoru melindungi banyak orang, tapi siapa yang akan melindunginya? Tidak ada. Satoru sepenuhnya sadar akan hal ini dan itulah makna sebenarnya dari permintaannya di pertandingan hoki waktu itu.

 **"Kenya, selamatkan aku."**

Kenya bisa merasakan Satoru membalas pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Satoru membelai punggungnya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Baru saat itu, Kenya menyadari dia sedang menangis. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Air mata itu terus mengalir dan membasahi bahu Satoru.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," Satoru mengulang, kali ini lebih tegas dan penuh keyakinan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Satoru.

Kenya hanya mengangguk.

.

.

 **"Kita akan baik-baik saja."**

Kata-kata itu tak lebih dari kebohongan.

Itulah yang Kenya pikirkan saat dia pulang sekolah sendirian dan tidak sengaja mendengar dua gadis SMA bergosip tentang mayat anak kecil yang ditemukan mengambang di sungai.

.

.


End file.
